La sorpresa de Tirteo
by WienGirl
Summary: Falta un día para el cumpleaños del pequeño Milo y, tal parece que el pequeño lo está pasando muy mal sin embargo, Tirteo su maestro, tomará cartas en el asunto para sacarle una sonrisa.


**La sorpresa de Tirteo**

.

.

.

Estaba haciendo frio esa tarde, aunque el resto del día fue de lo más cálido ya por la tarde un aire demasiado fresco se dejaba sentir por las calles del pequeño poblado que residía al norte de la isla de Milos donde el aspirante a la armadura dorada entrenaba arduamente a diario. Tan solo llevaba un año de entrenamiento luego de pasar tiempo en las fuentes medicinales en el Santuario, el pequeño Milo se toco la cabeza rapada la cual ya había sanado por completo, además de todo le causaba cierta incomodidad no tener casi cabello pero esa había sido la orden de Tirteo apenas llegaron a la isla.

Luego del largo día el niño se sentó al lado de la ventana mirando hacia afuera y suspirando con tristeza. Bien sabía el hombre mayor lo que el pequeño sufría pero debía usar eso a su favor para volverlo el mejor de los aspirantes y que el ganar la armadura dorada fuera cosa de niños, sin embargo su discípulo mostraba una resistencia que, por días, parecía ceder y otras veces no.

—¿Qué ocurre Milo? —pregunto serio acercando una silla a su lado.

—Nada Maestro —respondió con timidez—. Solo miro el mar.

—No es verdad, ¿Qué te tiene tan triste?

—Bueno… —el niño lo miro con timidez, casi miedo por unos segundos antes de responder en voz baja— Mañana es mi cumpleaños y… —no pudo terminar antes de romper en llanto otra vez.

—Ya veo… —Tirteo no dijo nada más y se puso de pie dejándolo solo.

Salió de la cabaña en medio del llanto de su aprendiz sobándose la sien y sin entender por qué ese niño estaba tan aferrado al pasado. Lloraba porque era evidente que quería pasar su cumpleaños en casa con su mamá y siendo tan pequeño era difícil desprenderse de eso. Debía ser más inteligente porque estaba seguro de que podría sacarle provecho a esa situación para incentivarlo a que diera lo mejor de si y ya una vez que tuviera la armadura podría hacer lo que quisiera; por debajo de eso Tirteo esperaba que para cuando Milo ya tuviera la armadura simplemente se hubiera olvidado de todo el pasado y siguiera con su vida de caballero.

Mientras llegaba ese momento tenia que pensar como lograrlo.

Milo, por su parte, dejo de llorar poco después recargándose en el frio vidrio de la ventana. No quería estar ahí, deseaba irse a casa pero Tirteo lo había amenazado con matarlo si se marchaba y le tenia mucho miedo a ese hombre malo y grande además no sabría cómo volver ya que desconocía siquiera donde estaban; solo sabía que estaban en una isla pero no como salir de ahí porque su mente aun infantil no tenia el alcance de visualizar una situación como esa con su salida.

—Mamá… —repitió en medio de sollozos.

Tirteo entró en la cabaña una hora después y lo encontró dormido en el suelo, lo levanto y llevo a su cama. Le tenia cariño pese a lo difícil que era a veces. No lo salvó de la muerte por nada aquel día ya que creía que las personas como él, que estuvieron en una situación muy difícil, tenían un potencial oculto en su ser que les dejaba mostrar una fuerza superior a la de una persona corriente que lo guiaría al cosmos y el séptimo sentido. Esperaba que se dejara encaminar, que le diera la oportunidad de abrirse a esta nueva vida y no tenerlo que sacrificar por su falta de cooperación ya que la regla en el Santuario para los aspirantes que no pusieran de su parte en sus entrenamientos es la muerte.

—No quiero tenerlo que hacer… por favor déjame guiarte, de verdad creo que harás un buen trabajo —le dijo en voz baja—. Lamentablemente en ese punto no hay marcha atrás para ti, solo queda concluir el entrenamiento o la muerte —se dijo con cierto pesar.

Esa noche Milo soñó, viéndose asi mismo en su vieja casa corriendo a la entrada trasera luego de escuchar como lo llamaban para cenar y sentía muy feliz de estar ahí. Sin embargo, no había nadie más con él y siempre estaría alguno de sus hermanos cerca pero estaba solo en el amplio jardín asi que entro para reunirse con los demás. El interior de la cocina se veía negro y desolado, él tenia dudas pero aun asi cruzo la cocina para llegar al antecomedor esperando encontrar un ambiente familiar.

Pero no fue asi.

En la mesa estaba una gran tarta de cumpleaños dispuesta para los invitados pero no había nadie alrededor, Milo busco en la cercanía y no encontró a su familia. Regreso a donde estaba la tarta y detrás de la mesa los vio cubiertos por un mantel rojo oscuro el cual jalo poco a poco hasta que cayó al suelo: su familia estaba muerta, su madre y sus hermanos. Se hizo para atrás presa del terror al ver esa escena cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él. Era su padre quien lo miraba con severidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz retumbó por toda la cocina mientras lo miraba severamente— Te deje en el bosque para que murieras, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada… yo…

—¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer! —su padre señaló a la familia muerta—¡Ahora es tu turno! —llevaba un hacha en las manos y Milo no alcanzó a correr.

El niño despertó sumamente asustado mirando a todas partes. Solo estaba Tirteo en la habitación y la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana, no lo habían levantado temprano para el entrenamiento matutino cosa que le resulto extraña, por lo poco que llevaba con el hombre grande, jamás se saltaba un entrenamiento.

Sin hacer ruido se levantó y reviso la cabaña con el temor de que aquello no hubiera sido solo un sueño y con el temor de volver a ver esa escena. Tirteo despertó a los pocos segundos y observó como Milo inspeccionaba aquí y allá tan minuciosamente que le llamo la atención poniéndose de pie para seguirlo, era casi seguro que había tenido una pesadilla

— ¿Qué buscas? —le dijo acercándose a él.

—Nada… yo….

—Tuviste una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

—Si Maestro —el pequeño bajo la vista avergonzado sin decir nada más—. Buscaba algo —confesó.

—No tienes por qué apenarte, todos tenemos malos sueños a veces. No dejes que eso te afecte, solo fue un sueño ¿de acuerdo?

Milo no objetó nada y solo miro a Tirteo sin decir más y sin estar seguro de lo que acababa de soñar. En ese momento recordó que ese día era su cumpleaños y quería recordárselo a su maestro pero como no sabía su reacción lo dejo pasar.

—Date prisa pero no te pongas la ropa de entrenamiento —ordeno con toda calma.

— ¿No Maestro? —pregunto asustado.

—No. Hoy iremos a otro sitio.

Milo no entendió al momento pero obedeció la orden manteniendo cierto recelo, una vez hacia tiempo su padre lo engaño con una treta muy similar y él termino en el bosque donde lo encontró el que ahora es su maestro. Temiendo lo peor y dudando si seguir adelante con eso o correr por su vida. Tirteo obviamente dedujo los miedos de su alumno.

—No te haré lo mismo —le aseguró agachándose a su lado—. No voy a abandonarte ni te hare nada malo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo…

—Solo que hoy haremos algo diferente.

Ambos vestían como cualquier otra persona en la isla pareciendo más un padre con su hijo. Así salieron de la cabaña ubicada en el lejano poblado de Firopotamos, al norte de Milos, para abordar un bus que los llevaría a la ciudad de Adamantas, casi en el centro de la isla y que era la más grande. Milo miraba maravillado por la ventana del bus mientras comía lo que Tirteo había preparado para ambos antes de salir.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa —le respondió esbozando una sonrisa que desconcertó al niño—. No te asustes.

El autobús anduvo por varias horas más hasta llegar a la terminal de buses de la ciudad que los recibió con ese calor húmedo propio de las costas.

Milo estaba maravillado por el panorama de casitas blancas y la vista del mar desde la terminal de buses que estaba sobre una calle elevada, así bajaron por la calle Limanou Adamanta hasta el centro de la ciudad que estaba lleno de vida y turistas. Milo sintió como Tirteo lo tomo de la mano.

—No te separes porque hay mucha gente y podrías perderte.

Aunque lo hubiera podido hacer era más su miedo por estar en un sitio desconocido, como fuera Tirteo era hasta el momento una cara conocida para él. Fueron hasta el malecón y lo recorriendo durante varios minutos pasando sitios de comida, juegos y regalos para los turistas que llamaba la atención del niño; hasta ese día Milo jamás había estado en un lugar tan bullicioso y lleno de vida.

—Ya llegamos —anuncio Tirteo señalando al frente.

—¿En serio? —Milo abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido sonriendo ampliamente. Aquello no se lo esperaba— ¡Es un parque de diversiones!

Delante de él se veía la enorme Noria desde donde se podría ver la isla entera y seguro habría muchas atracciones a las cuales subirse.

—¡Vamos!

Ese día fue el mejor en la infancia del futuro caballero dorado ya que fue la primera vez que vio a Tirteo olvidarse del Santuario y divertirse con él montando todos los juegos. Asi el maestro veía como Milo sonreía ampliamente como nunca lo había visto en todo ese año que llevaba como su alumno. Lo llevo a una atracción un poco más brusca a fin de que gritara y sacara todo lo que llevaba dentro, quería liberarlo de toda esa carga que llevaba consigo y por las noches se manifestaba como pesadillas que lo tenían tenso todo el día; hubiera podido hacerlo de otro modo pero creyó que complacerlo, al menos una vez, era algo bueno.

Milo se dio cuenta finalmente que Tirteo no era mala persona, no todo los adultos eran malos y él era la prueba. Le tomo más aprecio desde ese día ya que era el primero que lo llevaba a un sitio como ese puesto que antes su madre jamás lo hubiera dejado montar esas atracciones peligrosas. El niño corrió y corrió durante ese día yendo de un juego a otro hasta sentir el calor en sus mejillas y el cansancio que después dieron paso a una felicidad como no había sentido antes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tarde empezó a caer.

—Aun no terminamos —le dijo Tirteo tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a otro sitio dentro del parque.

Un lugar inesperado lleno de niños y gente: un restaurante más bien infantil lleno de juegos. Se sentaron muy cerca del centro y Tirteo dijo algo a uno de los meseros quien se fue por un momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras Milo miraba a todas partes.

—Veo que nunca habías estado en un sitio como este ¿verdad?

—No. A mi mamá no le gustaban esta clase de lugares y a mis hermanos tampoco.

—Ya veo… ¿a ti, te está gustando estár aquí?

—¡Si!

Los meseros volvieron con una enorme tarta de cumpleaños que colocaron delante de él mientras aplaudían por su cumpleaños encendiendo una gran vela que dejaba ver un numero 8 mientras Milo sonreía lo más que podía ante el inesperado evento, jamás le habían celebrado asi su cumpleaños. Los meseros cantaban en alto y gritaban su nombre mientras Tirteo miraba con satisfacción como el niño se relajaba y recuperaba un poco de esa felicidad que dejo atrás.

Salieron al anochecer y caminaron sobre el malecón escuchando como las olas se rompían en la costa.

—Espero te hayas divertido.

—¡Si, mucho! —su semblante había cambiado, se le veía más vivo.

—Escucha Milo —Tirteo se detuvo y miro con seriedad a Milo—. No siempre habrá momentos como este, te traje aquí para liberarte un poco de esos miedos que tienes del pasado pero no será posible repetir esta experiencia cada año. Es importante que te enfoques en lo que realmente importa, saques valor de todos esos miedos y los conviertas en la fuerza que te guie para completar tu entrenamiento y ganar la armadura dorada. Yo confió en tus habilidades y quiero que des tu mejor esfuerzo a partir de ahora.

—Si Maestro —incluso en su respuesta se le veía un cambio de actitud que empezó a partir de ese momento—. Hare lo mejor que pueda para ganar la armadura dorada.

—¿Lo harás?

—Si, lo prometo.

Milo sonrió ampliamente mientras Tirteo acariciaba su cabeza.

—No te preocupes por tu cabello, ya crecerá.

—Quiero tenerlo tan largo como Shion.

—¿De verdad? Bueno siendo así tendrás que entrenar aun más duro ¿te quedo claro?

Así fue que el maestro y el discípulo empezaron a forjar una relación entrañable que acompañaría a Milo por el resto de su entrenamiento.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

***Notas**: Aportación para el **Miloshipfest 2019** bajo el promt "**Sorpresa**", parte del universo de "Trece años". Gracias por leer.


End file.
